Total Drama Copycat
by slicer37
Summary: 25 teens, one for almost every letter of the alphabet! Twists and turns abound on this new Total Drama season! 25 teens, each weirder than the last! Inspired by badasp, agreenparrot, and Cragmite Blaster.
1. Intro

A camera showed a dock with two people standing on it; A blonde woman and an muscular African-American man.

The blonde woman smiled. "Hello, beloved viewers! Welcome to the next season of Total Drama, Total Drama Copycat! Since Chris is not here due to an emergency accident, I'm Blaineley, and this is my co-host, Chef-"

Chef interrupted. "You know, that's not my real name."

Blaineley's look turned vicous. "No one cares, chef! Anyways, this Total Drama will work much like the other ones, with the exception of one big twist, which will be explained later!"

Chef smiled. "It's going to be fun." "Now, let's show the first two of these maggots:"

Chef quickly consults a paper. "Um, the first two maggots is Arestia and Barney."

The boat docks, and a short girl steps on the dock with long brown hair, and a pink dress. She has a smile on her face.

"Hi! I can't wait for the game to start!" Anestia said.

Blainleley smirked. "I can't wait too. Now go stand by the dock.

"okay!" Anestia chirped as she walked over.

Chef scratched his head. "Where's that Barney kid?"

A really short kid stepped of the boat with an angry expression.

"Hello, Barney ." Blainleley says. "What do you feel about the game? Come one, don't be shy."

Barney scowled. "I AM NOT SHY! DO YOU F***ING THINK BECAUSE I'M F***ING SHORT I'M SHY? GODAMNIT!" He then stomped to the dock and glared at Anestia. "

"What are you looking at?"

Chef raised an eyebrow. "Okay…kid needs a therapist.

Blainley smiles. "the next two contestants are Carmel and Daniel!

An extremely athletic girl steps out of the boat with red hair, wearing a sports jersey.

She stretches. "Just did 500 push-ups on the way here. Good workout. '

Blaineley shrugged. "okay…go to the others."

Chef whistled. "dang, even I don't do that many pushups in 10 minutes."

Carmel walked over to the to the to the other two, and said. "Honestly? You two don't look like much."

Anestia sighed, while Barney growled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Carmel raised an eyebrow. "whoa, calm down."

The next contestant to walk off the boat was a tall boy with brown hair. He was wearing a shirt that said 99 on it.

Blaineley smirked. "Hey Daniel, are you ready for some drama?"

Daniel looked at her oddly. "Sorry, I don't talk to rich people." He then walked off, away from the other contestants.

Chef smiled. "I like that kid."

Blainley scoffed. "Just because you didn't get your last paycheck…"

Chef shrugged. "anyway, the next maggots are Earnest and Fiona."

An boat docked and a teenager with blonde hair stepped looked very relaxed.

Earnest nodded. "Yo, pleasure to be at this radical place. Totally tubular."

Chef scowled. "This ain't the 80's, boy!"

Earnest shook his head. "whatever. Peace be with you." He then walked and then started talking with Anestia.

"Hi, lover of earth."

Anestia blushed. "Hello."

Fiona stepped out of the boat.

"um…where exactly am I?" You guys said I would get $1000 if I came with you to this show-"

Blaineley covered her mouth. "Um…go meet the other contestants!"

Fiona shrugged and walked over.

Carmel nodded. "you seem strong for challenges."

"Um..what are challenges?"

Suddleny, the next boat came, and a young teenager with a skateboard rolled out.

Greg nodded. "Sup." He then skated to the rest of the group and started talking with Daniel.

"Dude, occupy Wall Street."

Daniel's eyes lit up.

Chef looked at Blainley. "How did he get that in?"

Blaineley shrugged. "Not my problem. Next contestant is Hiread."

Chef raised an eyebrow. "what the hell kind of name is that?"

"trust me, they only get weirder from here."

A muslim walked out, smling.

Chef nodded. "Hello."

Hiread also nodded. "I shall be the winner of this game, so thanks for the hello."

He then walked to the group.

"Cocky." Barney said.

"Deserved." He replied smartly.

Chef looked at her cue card. "The next two maggots are… Icakda and Jorge."

"Icakda? Seriously?"

"Yes." Said a girl who suddenly appeared on the dock. She was a tall amazon with blond hair. ]

Blaineley's jaw dropped. "How did you get all this way without a boat."

Icakda shrugged. "I swam. It was easy."

"…it was 50 miles."

Icakda nodded. "Like I said, easy."

She walked off and was greeted by Carmel. "You're strong."

Icakda rolled her eyes. "yes I am, and you're not."

Carmel growled. "Is that a challenge?"

Icakda shook her head. "No. that wouldn't be fair to a mere jock."

Blainleley smirked at all the drama. "The next contestant is Jorge-". She was suddenly hit by a pie."

"UGH!"

Jorge appeared, with a pie tin in hand. "Wasn't that funny?"

Everyone laughed (although Anestia was laughing very loudly, but stopped when Earnest gave her a quizzical look.)

Barney chucked. "that was pretty funny. I'm Barney."

Jorge smirked. "Thanks…Barney the Dinosaur!"

"…"

Finally Barney spoke. "WHAT THE F***ING HELL! MY NAME IS NOT BARNEY THE GODDAMN DINOSAUR! SCREW YOU!"

Jorge sweatdro

Chef interrupted. "okay, without Blaineley, I better wrap this up. The next contestant is Kanta.

A Japanese teen came out of the boat, smirking.

_"Pleasure_ to meet you, Chef. heheheh"

Chef looked freaked out. "just go stand over their."

Kanta walked over their plotting. "heheheheh."

You first 5, you're the first Team! Next five, you're the second team! Creepy kid, wait! Now, time for a break, On Total!Drama!Copycat!"


	2. Intro part 2

**(3, 2, 1, ACTION!) **

Chef hatchet, Blanieley, and the teens were back on the dock, mingling among themselves.

"AHEM!" Blaineley coughed, interrupting the talking. "Can we get the attention back to me please?"

Chef rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have a bunch of more freaky teens coming up. But first, were gonna give these guys a chance to use the confessional.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Aneastia: Okay, so I have bipolar disorder, I admit it. But I can still do well!...this is gonna suck. **

**Barney: So you think I have a anger problem, huh! I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING ANGER PROBLEM! **

**Carmel: This game is all about survival of the fittest, and I am the fittest…aside from that Icakda girl. But she's an enemy. Nobody can be better than me. **

**Daniel: Okay, so…I have a bit of a past with the rich, and I don't like them. But that's not gonna distract me from the prize…hopefully. **

**Earnest: Dude, that Aneastia girl is hot. But all I wanna do is look at the waves and smoke some doobage. **

**Fiona: Where the **** am I? Well, I guess I'm in a gameshow of some sort…I'll try to win, I guess? **

**Greg: So we've got drama, fights, and villains…looks this will be a hell of a show. **

**Hieran: I will win because I have a strategy, I'm smarter than everyone else, I'm stronger than everyone else, I'm sneakier than everyone else…did I mention I'm awesome?**

**Icakda: You call this a competition? These people couldn't last in the savannah.**

**Kanta: hi, I'm the villain. I figure I'll make my first villainous move around the episode 2, cross the moral event horizon in episode 13, have a breakdown in episode 22. Yep, it's good to be a villain. **

"Okay, now that's done with, we can go back to introducing new maggots to torture!" Chef barked.

Blaineley nodded. "Let's meet our first new contestant this episode, who gets a boat all to herself.

"Hey, why does she get a boat all to herself?" Daniel interjected.

Hierean nodded. "I agree. I am the only one that should get a boat to myself."

Sudddenly, a beautiful and stunning girl walked in. She had rainbow colored eyes, long brown hair, and perfect…assets. She was wearing a skirt (but not a short one, because she's not a slut.)

"Greetings, people." She stated in a melodius voice. " My name is Miranda, and it is my honor to compete with you fine folk. But don't worry, I'm not a Mary-sue or anything. Look!

And then, Miranda tripped on the dock.

"See, I'm awkward and weird! Like me!"

The rest of the cast stared at her in collective slience, except for Greg, who is chuckling sliently to himself, and Icakeda, who is outright grinning like a maniaic.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "um…okay then." She walked over to the rest.

**Confessional**

**Greg: *laughs hysterically* **

**Icakeda: *laughs even louder* **

**Miranda: Of course, they don't like me. That's how it always starts in these stories. But by the end, I'll be popular! **

Fiona turned to Barney.

"Um…how can you have rainbow colored eyes?" she asked.

Barney shrugged. "Beats me…but it pisses me off!"

Blaineley interrupted. "next up is Nien."

"I assume, judging by his name, that he is German?" Hieran deducted.

"Correct." Said a cold voice from a boat.

Nien turned out to be a 16 year old with a suit on. He had cold blue eyes, blond hair tied in a ponytail, and was thin.

He turned to shake hands with Chef and Blaineley, and then he shook hands with each of his fellow competitiors.

"Hey, thanks…Yu!" Jorge said, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Icakda rolled her eyes.

**Confessional**

**Greg: Hmm...his handshake felt very cold, for some reason. **

**Nien: I've been observing past competitors, and I've noticed a trend; emotion always screws them over. I plan to play a completely emotionless game.**

**Jorge: I'm so funny right! Ahaha! **

**Icakda: Even Hyenas wouldn't laugh at his jokes. **

Chef took over. "The next maggot is Okatana. Weird name."

Okatana stepped out onto the dock. She was a short girl, with a crew cut of brown hair, and a military uniform. She looked at chef immediately after arriving and saluted him.

"Sir! It is an honor to meet the esteemed chef of total drama, sir!"

Chef looked surprised, but mumbled a thank you.

She marched to the rest of the campers while ignoring Blaineley, who grumbled to herself.

She then addressed the fellow competitors. "It is an honor to play against you. Just know that as your future leader, I demand obidence."

Aneaatia nodded. "Oh, so you're like Brick then-"

Okatana suddenly grabbed her. "Do NOT compare me to that idiot. EVER. Got it?"

Anestia looked surprised. "yeah, yeah, whatever."

Okantana smirked. "Good."

**Confessional **

**Anestia: She scares me…not that I care. **

**Okatana: I am NOT like that pansy, Brick! My father is a general! I demand obidence!**

A new boat arrived on the dock.

Blaineley smiled at the cameraman. "You better get your plates out, because here's Plata!"

Chef and the cameraman smacked their foreheads.

Plata was an average-sized, thin girl, with a black t-shirt, and a jacket. She had a head of short brown hair.

Chef nodded at her. "Welcolme to total drama."

She smirked. "Oh, I'm _glad _to be here."

She walked to the others, and immeditly Kanta stepped up to her.

"Well, hello there. My name is Kanta. Keheheheheh."

Plata raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah, thanks."

She then walked over to the others.

**Confessional **

**Kanta: did you see that! That smirk? That little emphasis she put on glad? She's a villain! I need to ally with her so we don't get picked off. **

**Plata: Kanta is a little too obvious of a bad guy. I need to align with someone more subtle if I'm gonna have some ****_fun _****around here."**

Blaineley looked at her cue card. "Next up is…Qwerty? Seriously?"

Chef shrugged. "I've kinda got used to it by now."

The next girl was a short-haired blonde with wide blue eyes. She had a huge grin on her face.

Blaineley gave her trademark smirk. "Welcolme to the show, qwerty.

She smiled back. "Thanks! I'm so happy to be here-oh look, a fish!"

She turned and stared at the lake. "Hi there little fishy!"

The contestants stared at each other. Finally, Greg spoke up. "Um, the game's over here."

Qwerty turned and blinked. "Oh! Um, hi!"

She skipped over to the cast.

Plata chuckled.

**Confessional:**  
**  
Earnest: Man, I like her attitude. Chill out, look at fish, and smoke pot. Ahh...**

**Qwerty: hey look, a piece of wood! Hi !**

Chef spoke up. "We got a lot of maggots here, just a few more to go. Next up is Roy…finally, a normal name!"

A new boat came, and Roy turned out to be an overweight boy with wearing a suit and tie. He adjusted it.

"Greetings, fellow competitors. I realize I may seem a bit…pudgy, but I assure you, my intelligence is unparelled-"

"Hey!" Hieran interrupted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "well, it simply means that I am the smartest person this season."

Hieran smirked a cocky smirk. "Clearly, you're mistaken. _I _am the most intelligent contestant this season!"

Roy scoffed. "I don't know what game you're playing, but obviously I am the most intelligent!"

He stomped over to the rest of the cast and glared at Hieran, who glared right back.

**Confessional: **

**Hieran: I don't know what that foolish fool is playing at? Does he not recognize my genius?**

Roy: That Hieran is clearly in denial about his low intelligence…not like me, of course! I'm not compenstating for anything! Heh heh heh…

Blaineley looked at her cue card and smirked. "Next is, oh yes, Saren!

Another person stepped out of the boat. He had a white button-up shirt, jeans, long white hair, and was angrily glaring.

Blaineley smiled evily. "Hello, Saren."

Saren scoffed. "Typical. The hosts are an aneroxic and a chef that can't cook. Just another example of how the earth is poisoned."

He stomped over to the rest of the cast, and was meet with Miranda.

Miranda stroked her chin. "I can _change_ you." She then swooned.

Saren scoffed. "This isn't beauty and the beast, slut, and I'm asexual.

He walked over, away from the rest.

**Confessional **

**Miranda: Asexual? Scratch that one off the list…. **

**Fiona: Do they always cast mean people on this show?**

Saren: Disgusting, slutty, **_filth. _**

Chef sneered. "that's why we cast that maggot. Next up is tamtam.

The next boat contained a girl with red-orange hair, and a red dress.

Chef shrugged. "um…hello."

Tamtam smiled crazily. "ORANGE BUTTEFLY'S WITH ICECREAM AND KEYBOARDS!" she said.

She then ran around crazily while screaming about pandas.

Everyone stared, unsure of what to say.

She finally stopped, and skipped over to the other contestants. People mumbled about "crazy."

She smirked to herself.

**Confessional**

**Tam-Tam: My real name is Jessica, heh. This is all just an act. These fools don't know what they're dealing with.**

"the next contestant is Urtha." Blaineley narrated.

A muscular girl in a sports uniform went on the island.

"Hi." She said, then walked to the rest.

Chef shrugged. "there's always one dud."

**Confessional**

**Urtha: Um, hi, cameraman?**

Carmel: She seems strong. Would make a good ally. 

Blainely rolled her eyes, but kept talking. "Say hello to Vivian!"

A excited girl walked in, wearing a all-purple esamble.

"Ohmygosh hi! I'm so excited for this!"

Chef smirked. "I like the enthusiasm."

She ran over to the rest of the group and began talking with Jorge.

"I have a funny joke-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR GODDAMN JOKES!" Barney raged.

**Confessional**

**Vivian: This is amazing. I've been wanting to go on total drama since…forever. This is gonna be so awesome!**

Blaineley, once AGAIN, looked at her cue card. "Please Warmly Welcome Wlask!"

Wlask was a thin boy with neat blond hair. He was wearing a suit and tie, and carrying a handful of red roses.

He went to Blaineley. "You are like a sun, about to set but still beautiful in its mystique." He handed her a rose."

Blaineley smiled. "Thank you!"

He went to Anestia. "You are like a painted house, new, fresh, and a pleasure to look at."

She blushed.

**Confessional**

**Anestia: he's soo nice!**

Wlask: Yeah, this talking in simile thing is great for getting girls.

Chef also looked at his cue card. "next up is Xohighan…seriously?"

Xohighan was a sad looking man wearing a robe. He walked slowly.

Icakda raised an eyebrow. "why so glum, human?"

"I see visions. For instance, I see the fact that in the next chapter, you will be hit by a tree. So much misfortune." He then sighed.

Miranda hugged him. "My soulmate!"

**Confessional**

**Miranda: He's ****_perfect_****. **

**Xohighan: ****_sigh. _**

"Only two more! Next up is Yola." Blaineley announced.

Yola was an overweight girl with a horizontally stripped shirt.

"Must have candy..." She muttered to herself as she walked to the rest.

"Okayy…the last one is Zillion!"

Zillion was a young man wearing bling and a black t-shirt.

"Yo, yo, happy to be here!"

**Confessional **

**Yola: Can't survive…without candy…**

**Zillion: my goal on this show is to make a positive impression for rappers…yo. **

Chef looked at his list. "That's everyone!"

Blaineley smiled. "Great! Now, the network only gives us twenty two minutes, so your challenge is to run back into the woods, get a flag, and come back. It starts…now!"

Everyone rushed to the forest.

Blaineley smiled at the camera. "What will happen next on total-drama-

"Copycat!" Chef interrupted.

She gave him a dirty look.


End file.
